


You've Earned It

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [45]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Graduation, Heteronormativity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Tom spotted the professor by the red hair peeking from under the formal cap. "Dr Crowley?"One-shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1356
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You've Earned It

The arriving families saw a pair of professors making their way up onto the graduation stage, the taller one in front turned sideways to talk more easily to the shorter one behind. If that slowed him to one step at a time, well, there was plenty of time, and the one behind didn't seem bothered by it. They reached the top in due course, and strolled over to their appointed seats. The two were draped in their formal gowns and hats to the point that they almost matched for once, apart from the differing trims for their subjects.

What it truly was, was Aziraphale buying Crowley the time he needed to get up there without fuss or too much pain, and if all he had to do was talk, well, there were things he could talk about forever. He took the lower position anyway, so that if Crowley did fall, he could catch him only a moment later. Once they were up safely, their seats were only a handful of strides away, and of course, Crowley made a beeline for his and sat down.

Crowley literally, physically, couldn't stand at a podium and hand out speeches and degrees to all his students (and the university was fully aware of that even if his students weren't). He was there for them nonetheless, sitting in the row of gowned professors along the back of the stage with his legs stretched out in front of him, taking up more space than anyone else despite being so thin. Each botany student brave enough to glance at him received a tiny approving nod in return. After three years of his teaching, that was more effusive and meaningful praise to them than anything the dean spilled at the podium, and the way their faces lit up over it meant - well, a lot.

***

Tom spotted the professor by the red hair peeking from under the formal cap. "Dr Crowley?"

He turned, looking three-quarters swamped by his gown, so unlike the tight clothes he usually wore. "Tom. Congratulations."

"I just wanted to thank you," Tom said as they shook hands.

Dr Crowley smiled wryly. "Pay it forward. That's thanks enough."

That was when Tom's family caught up to him and asked if Dr Crowley was one of his teachers. He froze for just a moment, unsure how to answer without revealing too much.

Dr Crowley stepped into the pause with his slight smile fixed like a bayonet. "Not as such. There was stargazing one evening, and we found a few things in common to talk about."

"Orion," Tom said, relief washing through him even as he wondered at how easily Dr Crowley evaded.

Dr Crowley nodded and excused himself, sauntering over to talk to Dr Fell instead.

Tom's mother watched him go with appreciation. "What _does_ he teach, dear?"

"Botany." Tom rolled his eyes. "And he's married, mother."

"She's a lucky lady, whoever she is."

Tom glanced over at the pair, just as Dr Crowley rested a hand on his husband's shoulder, and said nothing.

***

Eve met Dr Crowley's gaze across the crowd, and got a slight, but real, smile for her efforts. Her father followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"My main Botany professor," she explained. "The one who approved my scholarship here."

His face lit up and he started towards him. "Then I should thank him for making all this possible for my little girl."

"Daaad. No. Please. He'll hate it..." Fear clawed its way into Eve's stomach next to the butteflies, because that was Dr Crowley he was talking about. As good a teacher as he might be, as much hidden kindness and patience as he might have, he still terrified almost everyone. What if her father got the wrong idea too?

Dr Crowley spotted him though, and came to meet him, enduring the thanks with a teeth gritted, civility that Eve could only be grateful for. "Best of luck, Eve," was all he said to her. "You've earned it."


End file.
